


Покуситься на святое

by Li_Liana



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда преступник покушается на святое - он обречён с самого начала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покуситься на святое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для **fandom Kommissar Rex 2013**

Дела задержали Мозера в пригороде дольше, чем планировалось, и когда они с Рексом наконец направились к машине, у комиссара уже ощутимо бурчало в животе, а Рекс показательно демонстрировал «несчастную голодную собачку, замученную служебным долгом, но героически сносящую все тяжести и невзгоды полицейской службы». К тому же свидетельница по этому адресу переехала совсем недавно – уже после окончания следствия, Мозер тут был впервые, ехал по карте, и на обратной дороге ухитрился отвлечься и пропустить нужный поворот. Разворачиваться и возвращаться не хотелось, решил, что быстрее будет свернуть на ближайшем – всё равно трасса-то одна. Но там оказался оползень и ремонтная бригада, пришлось объезжать еще дальше и потерять лишних полчаса.  
А тут как раз напротив следующего поворота на вожделенную трассу обнаружился булочный киоск с улыбчивым продавцом, приветливо помахавшим приближающейся машине. Рекс тихонько заурчал. Собственный желудок Мозера предательски к нему присоединился. В приоткрытое окошко ворвался соблазнительный аромат свежей поджаристой булочки, а Рекс явно унюхал еще и колбасу, требовательно и звонко гавкнул.  
Ну как можно было проехать мимо?  
Правда, Мозер предпочитал покупать еду у проверенных временем и пищеварением продавцов, но до ближайшего ехать было еще часа полтора, а есть хотелось уже сейчас. Припарковавшись у обочины, он направился к киоску, на ходу нашаривая мелочь в карманах. Рекс устремился следом, радостно повиливая хвостом в предвкушении встречи со свой кулинарной любимицей. Мозер на него недовольно покосился, но промолчал – сам виноват, приказа оставаться в машине не отдал, а значит, возмущаться права не имеет.  
Ну и кто после этого хозяин?  
Усатый мужичок-продавец понимающе посмотрел на слегка повиливающего хвостом Рекса и сам спросил:  
— Вам две? Для вас и собачки?  
Мозер мысленно хмыкнул на «собачку», но вежливо кивнул:  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
— Без кетчупа и горчицы? – пошутил продавец и в ответ на очередной кивок уточнил: – Даже вам?  
— Даже мне, – согласился Мозер по инерции, но тут же спохватился – неизвестно, насколько вкусные здесь булочки, а кетчуп при любом раскладе будет нелишним.  
— Так я полью? Кетчупом? – словно прочитал его мысли усач.  
Мозер только рукой махнул. Энтузиазм продавца подкупал – всё-таки в центре Вены продавцы более безразличны, у них и так покупателей валом, а этот бедняга небось по полдня сидит один-одинёшенек в своем киоске, вот и радуется каждому клиенту как родному.  
Первая булочка традиционно ушла более голодному и хвостатому, но Рекс умудрился уронить её после первого же укуса  
— Ну что ж ты так?! – возмутился Мозер, прикидывая, подберёт ли Рекс еду с земли, или придётся покупать ещё одну порцию. Он машинально покрутил в руках свою булку, примериваясь, как бы так укусить, чтобы не обляпать кетчупом рубашку, но Рекс неожиданно встревожился, предупреждающе гавкнул и в мощном прыжке выхватил вторую булку практически из-под самого носа хозяина.  
— Ты что творишь?! – не то чтобы прыгающий на него Рекс был таким уж непривычным явлением для комиссара, но Рекс каждый раз ухитрялся делать это совершенно неожиданно, к тому же в процессе отбирания булочки несколько капель кетчупа всё-таки попали на рубашку.  
— Какая невоспитанная собака, – укоризненно покачал головой продавец, а Рекс в ответ его облаял.  
Едва Мозер собрался сделать хвостатому напарнику замечание, как тут же подумал, что хотя Рекс за колбасу способен на многое, но будет добывать её изо рта у коллеги исключительно хитростью, а никак не отбирать силой. К тому же и продавец как-то странно занервничал. Хотя при виде агрессивной овчарки любой занервничает... Додумать эту мысль Мозер не успел.  
Рекс предупреждающе гавкнул на ближайшую кустистую поросль и решительно устремился к ней. Но не успел он сделать и двух прыжков, как, словно столкнувшись с невидимой преградой, неловко дернулся в полёте, рванулся пастью к боку и упал, кувыркнувшись по траве.  
Мозер кинулся к нему, на ходу нашаривая кобуру – ему показалось, или перед падениям Рекса он слышал негромкий хлопок? На выстрел не похоже. Разве что с глушителем...  
Неожиданно в плечо словно укусила оса. И нет, с ощущением от пулевого ранения такое не спутаешь. Мозер схватился свободной рукой за стремительно немеющее плечо и изумлением уставился на короткий дротик у себя в руке. Что это? Похоже на дротик для дартса, но слишком маленький. Или на дротик со снотворным, которые используют в зоопарках для усыпления крупных и опасных животных, но тоже не такой...  
Не успев додумать мысль, Мозер растянулся лицом в траву рядом с Рексом и отключился.

***  
Рекс осторожно повёл ухом, принюхался, потом пошевелил кончиком хвоста и приоткрыл один глаз. Человеческое жилье. Никого нет. Хор-р-рошо. Просто прекр-р-расно.  
Рекс попытался встать на лапы, но они предательски разъехались. Рекс упрямо махнул хвостом и попытался снова. И снова. С пятой попытки Рекс встал и, слегка подволакивая задние, всё-таки доковылял до двери. Дотянутся до ручки, но отжать её тоже получилось далеко не сразу. Увы, но все старания были напрасны. Дверь была заперта. Рекс осмотрел комнату в поисках другой лазейки для побега. Та-а-ак. Окно с ещё одной ручкой. Пер-р-рспективненько!  
Уже вскочив на подоконник, Рекс заметил идущих от крыльца людей и поспешил спрятаться, но уши навострил. Нет, конечно, он не понимал человеческой речи. Но по интонациям, по эмоциям и жестам говоривших можно было понять достаточно много. И фирменную собачью интуицию никто не отменял.  
— Вы совсем сдурели?! Какого черта вы притащили в мой дом эту блохастую тварь?!  
Рекс инстинктивно прижал уши, сдерживая так и рвущийся из горла рык. Он всегда знал, когда люди говорят о нём. И говорившим он явно не нравился. Впрочем, это у них было совершенно взаимно.  
— А что нам было делать, босс?  
А вот это – тот колбасник, Рекс узнал голос. Вот не зря же ему эти усы с первого взгляда не понравились.  
— Да пристрелили бы и выбросили в ближайшем овраге, тоже мне, нашли проблему.  
— Когда собаку найдут, отправят на вскрытие, а там и наша пуля у полиции окажется, и при анализах транквилизатор могут найти, зачем нам такие проблемы?  
Голос тихий, незнакомый, как и первый. Эх, жаль, что сквозь окно запах не унюхаешь. В комнате было несколько людских запахов, один – наиболее настойчивый, въевшийся, кажется, во всё углы и щели. Похоже, что это – хозяин. И почему-то Рексу казалось, что именно ему принадлежал первый голос. Но он мог и ошибаться. Надо будет проверить по запаху, когда это троица наконец отойдёт от окна и Рекс попытается выбраться на волю. Но кто тогда третий? Стрелок? Его запах Рекс успел запомнить, но сквозь стекло и закрытую раму ничего не разнюхаешь, к сожалению. Да ещё и под окном цветёт какое-то ядрёно пахучее растение – все остатки запахов перебивает. Так и хочется его пометить, чтобы так возмутительно не воняло на всю округу.  
— Ганс, ты издеваешься? Да кому нужна эта дворняга, чтобы её вскрытие проводить? – опять первый, тот, кого Рекс до дальнейшего выяснения окрестил Главным.  
— Его хозяин – полицейский, и собака, скорее всего, служебная, так что будут и искать, и вскры...  
— Полицейский?! Да вы совсем сдурели?! Балбес, ты куда смотрел?!  
Звонкий щелчок оплеухи.  
— Босс, а мне то за что? – возмущенно и обиженно, опять Усатый.  
— Ты клиентов выбираешь, с тебя и спрос.  
— Да откуда ж я знал? Значок он мне не показывал, просто остановился булочек купить. А на лбу у него не написано, что полицай. И он такой лось здоровый, я наоборот обрадовался, что такой завидный клиент сам в руки идет. А собака... подумаешь, собака!  
— Ло-о-ось! – ещё одна оплеуха. – Сам ты лось и дебил! Что мы, других лосей себе не наловим? А теперь за нами вся полиция Вены гоняться будет! Ганс, а ты куда смотрел?  
— А что я мог сделать? – тихий голос того, кого Рекс решил считать Стрелком. – Ганс уже всучил им булочки со снотворным, а собака что-то унюхала, а потом и ко мне в кусты бросилась. Если бы он в меня вцепился и к этому полицейскому выволок – так лучше было бы?  
— Отбрехался бы.  
— Как? Прогуливаюсь я тут по кустам мимо булочных с ветеринарным ружьишком, да?  
— Да хоть бы и так.  
— Не поверил бы, – вступился Усатый. – Он, ещё когда собака одну булку выплюнула, а вторую у него из рук выбила, что-то заподозрил. Вот поднял бы и понёс эту колбасу на экспертизу – пропала бы наша точка. Это не считая того, что он меня в лицо видел. А знаешь, какая у полицейских профессиональная память на лица?  
— Ладно уж, что накуролесили, то накуролесили. Тем более и правда, здоровый лось. Прибыль от него хорошая будет. Но Ганс, объясни мне, с какого перепою вы притащили ко мне домой эту псину?  
— Я же уже говорил.  
— Я понял, почему не в овраг. Но почему вы на базу его не отвезли? Вместе с хозяином? Зачем мне эта блохастая головная боль?  
— До базы дальше ехать, а пёс почти сразу выдернул дротик – я не уверен, что в него попала полная доза. Да и не знаю, на сколько часов этот транквилизатор вырубит собаку – у них другой обмен веществ. В багажник они вдвоём не вмещались, а как-то сильно не хотелось, чтобы лежащая на заднем сидении псина очухалась и вцепилась нам в горло. Поэтому мы сначала по-быстрому закинули сюда животное, а потом уже спокойно отвезли клиента.  
— Ладно, – судя по голосу Главного, сердиться он уже перестал. – Как предлагаешь избавляться от собаки?  
— Пусть посидит взаперти несколько дней, а для верности – неделю; за это время транквилизатор полностью из организма выведется – даже если и будут искать, ничего не найдут. А без воды и еды пёс ослабеет. Потом зайдем к нему и пристрелим. Я привезу кого-нибудь из врачей, чтобы вырезал пулю... или пули – как получится. Останки отвезу в лес – за пару ночей растащат: если не волки, то птицы. Всё, никаких концов.  
— Вот за что я люблю тебя, Ганс, так это за твою скрупулезность. Да, а если он выть начнет?  
— Звукоизоляция у вас хорошая, до соседей далеко. Да и с чего ему выть-то? Собаки по покойникам воют, а я не думаю, что его хозяина мы настолько быстро оприходуем.  
— Ну ладно, не выть, так лаять.  
— Босс, да что вы такой пессимист? – снова вмешался Усатый. – Не начал же ещё. А если начнёт, у моего племянника собака есть, я вам привезу, соседям скажете, что решили завести собачку, вот она и шумит на новом месте с непривычки.  
— А ты, я погляжу, в главные оптимисты записался. А если эти две тварюки вдвоем выть начнут, в унисон?  
— Вот будет проблема, тогда и будем её решать, пока же он молчит.  
— Кстати, подозрительно, что так долго. Может, подох?  
— Или транквилизатор на него сильнее подействовал, чем на человека.  
— Ганс, ты издеваешься, ты сам только что говорил, что боялся, что пес быстрее хозяина очнется.  
— Босс, я не знаю. Я понятия не имею, как эта штука действует на собак вообще и на животных в частности. Я предполагаю худший вариант.  
— Пессимист и оптимист. Вот же навязались на мою голову два несчастья. Ладно, пока можете ехать, а собака пусть сидит взаперти. Если будут проблемы, буду звонить.  
— Окей, Босс.  
— На базу ехать или ещё лохов половить?  
— Наловились на сегодня уже, дуйте на базу.  
— Слушаемся.

Из всего злодейского разговора Рекс понял немногое. Понял, что хозяина здесь нет, но это он и так знал – ощутил, ещё только придя в себя. И ни обоняние, ни слух тут совершенно ни при чём. Рекс просто знал, что Хозяин где-то не здесь. А ещё он понял, что бандиты говорили о его Хозяине, и они знают, что он ловит бандитов, но особо не опасаются. И совершенно зря!  
Ещё Рекс уловил угрозу – и себе, и Хозяину. Но такую... не срочную. Значит, план выбраться и вцепиться в бандитов пока откладывается. Тем более, что Хозяина здесь нет, а самому с тремя злодеями никак не справиться. Разве что глотки им перегрызть. Но он же просто... он – Служебный пёс. Ему нельзя так поступать. Даже когда надо спасать Хозяина. Нельзя. Потому что или ты просто собака, и тебе всё можно, или ты Служебный пёс, но тогда появляется то самое Нельзя.  
А ещё каким-то непостижимым даже для себя образом Рекс понял, что тогда у Усатого отрава была не просто в булочке, а в Колбасе! Злодеи покусились на святое! Пр-р-реступники! Такое не пр-р-рощают!  
Рекс осторожно приподнял голову над подоконником. Главный ушёл в дом, а двое других как раз открывали ворота. И передние дверцы в машине открыты, и как раз вечереет – а люди в сумерках плохо видят. Какой прекрасный шанс. А ну-ка...  
Рекс встал на задние лапы, передними уперся в подоконник и мордой поддел ручку окна. Неудобно, так и глаз выколоть недолго... Давай, ещё чуть-чуть... Поддалась!  
Одним прыжком Рекс перемахнул через раму, скрылся в тени того самого вонючего деревца, приторно-сладкий аромат цветов которого ощущал даже через закрытое окно, стоически проигнорировал почти нестерпимое желание пометить эту вонючку и полуползком устремился к машине.  
Но Усатый со Стрелком оказались быстрее. Пока Рекс возился с оконной ручкой, они уже успели открыть ворота и как раз садились в машину.  
Обидно!  
Незаметно в машину уже не просочиться. И за едущим автомобилем Рексу не угнаться. А где-то там Хозяин, и он в беде... Рекс чуть не заскулил от досады.  
И тут его осенила хулиганистая идея. Он воодушевлённо взмахнул хвостом, подкрался и обильно пометил левое заднее колесо, обежал машину, немного досталось и правому тоже. Увы, так качественно, как с предыдущим, Рекс уже не успел – злодеи уехали. Рекс стремительно метнулся за ворота, чтобы его не увидел как раз выходящий из дому Главный.

***  
Мозер открыл глаза, рывком сел, ударился обо что-то головой, попытался вскочить, но вместо этого куда-то упал, ещё раз стукнулся головой – по ощущениям, как о булыжник на мостовой, и замер. Посидел немного с закрытыми глазами, ощупал голову. Не разбита, хотя болит зверски, и во рту странный привкус. Вот продавец-прощелыга! Пусть теперь только попадется! Даже не открывая глаз, Мозер успел понять, что вокруг достаточно темно и сыро, затхлый воздух и острый запах лекарств. Куда это его так угораздило?  
— Что, новенький, разлегся? – издевательски донеслось откуда-то со стороны. – Или ожидаешь торжественной встречи и приветственных речей?  
— Да оставь ты его. Видишь, человек почти двое суток в отключке провалялся. Дай ему в себя прийти.  
— Где я? Что со мной? – Мозер так удивился «двум суткам», что чуть опять не попытался вскочить на ноги, но вовремя спохватился и остался сидеть на полу.  
Он бегло огляделся. Всё-таки подвал. Большой и, судя по всему, довольно старый, даже старинный – размером с хороший ангар, два ряда колонн по центру, под высоким потолком смыкающихся в стрельчатые арки. Вдоль обоих длинных стен установлены решетчатые перекрытия, образующие небольшие одиночные камеры, в каждой – двухъярусная кровать и по паре пластиковых ведер с крышками в углу. Большинство камер свободны.  
— Ну что, осмотрелся? Понравилось? – продолжил дорываться всё тот же первый, оказавшийся щуплым болезненно бледным мужчиной, лежащим на кровати через две камеры от Мозера.  
— Добро пожаловать в ад, – хихикнул он.  
— В одном ведре вода, во втором... второе для отходов. Меняют их раз в несколько дней, – пояснил второй из собеседников. – Так что осторожно, если воду перевернешь – новую до смены не получишь.  
Люди из более дальних камер в разговор не вмешивались. Всего в подвале Мозер насчитал семь человек, камеры в углу противоположной стороны ему были плохо видны.  
— Если переворачивать, то лучше уж с водой, – едко заметил первый. – Так-то он один страдать будет, а если второе перевернет – то все мы.  
— Не обращай на него внимания, это он после наркоза так отходит.  
— Наркоза? – переспросил Мозер и только сейчас заметил у себя на руках следы от уколов. – Что они со мной сделали?  
— Успокойся, пока ничего. Только анализы взяли. Так быстро они потенциальных клиентов для пересадки не найдут. Если повезет, то можешь и пару дней не порезанным остаться. Хотя это такое... сомнительное везение.  
— Пересадки? – эхом откликнулся Мозер, в общем-то, он уже всё понял и догадался, чем занимаются его похитители; но как-то осознаваться это понимание в упор не хотело.  
— Мы мясо-о-о, живое мясо-о-о! – истерично взвыл первый.  
И тут откуда-то сверху раздалось такое знакомое и родное гавканье.

***  
Ночная полупустая трасса. Ободряюще подмигивающие звёзды на небе. Редкие машины, от которых ничуть не сложно вовремя шарахнуться на обочину. Хорошо, что их слишком мало и они не перебивают запах его метки, который чем дальше, тем слабее и слабее. Но Рекс бежит уже полночи, и ему кажется, что до логова злодеев осталось совсем недалеко. Впрочем, он может и ошибаться. Может, ему просто слишком хочется побыстрее добежать, побыстрее найти Хозяина и просто лечь и отдохнуть, совсем немножко. Чтобы перестали болеть натруженные лапы.  
Но пока отдыхать нельзя. И хотя свой запах он узнает среди тысяч, да что там – среди миллионов! Узнает и по самому слабому, едва различимому оттенку. Но каждая новая проехавшая машина забивает его своей вонью, и чем дальше, тем сложнее становится узнавать, и тем больше Рекс боится ошибиться. Ведь там же Хозяин. Он ждёт его. Он на него рассчитывает.  
Рекс настолько сосредоточился на вынюхивании, что не заметил, как свернул в небольшой поселок и почти уткнулся носом в ворота. В первый момент озадаченно на них уставился, потом пошел на разведку.  
Так. Забор. Высокий, сплошной. Такой не перепрыгнуть. И как назло, рядом – ни единого деревца. Не то чтобы Рекс был так силен в древолазании – он же не кошка какая-нибудь, но при необходимости взобрался бы. А ведь сейчас именно такой случай. Но никаких деревьев поблизости нет. Рекс дважды обежал забор, чтобы убедиться, что не ошибся.  
Или подождать до утра? Может быть, люди будут выходить, и он сможет незаметно проскользнуть внутрь? Но нет, ждать нельзя. Там Хозяин, и он в беде.  
Рекс обречённо вздохнул и начал рыть подкоп. Но как же устали лапы.

С рассветом грязный, как болотная выдра, Рекс выбрался из подкопа по ту сторону забора. Походил по двору, принюхался. Регулярно тут бывает едва ли не с десяток человек. Изредка – минимум раза в три больше. Запах Хозяина слабый, но есть. И он уходит в дом. Рекс тщательно обследовал окна на первом этаже – все закрыты. Вот злодеи! И не душно им там?! Не оставили ни одного малюсенького открытого окошка для незваных гостей. Рекс тоскливо посмотрел на открытое окно третьего этажа, ушёл в кусты и задумался. Даже если он доберется до этого окошка, что вообще сложно, а после ночи непрерывного бега – тем более; то ещё сложнее остаться днём незамеченным в человеческом доме. Рекс критически покосился на грязную лапу с налипшими комьями земли. Даже если не заметят его самого, заметят его следы. А это плохо. К тому же он слишком устал и убегался. Напился он из маленького прудика с лилиями посреди двора. Но есть хотелось так, что аж живот сводило.  
Или искупаться в том же пруду? Рекс задумчиво посмотрел на окна. А если рано встали и заметят? Да ладно, он быстро. Главное, не увлечься и не начать плескаться, отводя душу.  
Верный своему решению, буквально через пять минут Рекс выбрался из пруда, отряхнулся и чинно промаршировал в заранее присмотренные непроходимые кустики – высыхать и отсыпаться. А разведку решил предпринять уже ближе к вечеру. Возможно, боем. Или нет – как получится.

***  
Тревогу поднял Бёк. Мозер после работы поехал навестить семью жертвы завершенного расследования – хотел лично отдать некоторые вещи, которые не являлись доказательствами и не требовались для суда. Бёк небезосновательно подозревал, что наличие крайне миловидной, приветливой и совершенно невиновной племянницы убитого сыграло не последнюю роль в таком решении. Но к вечеру Мозер обещал быть в Вене, они собирались пойти в спорт-бар и вместе посмотреть трансляцию Формулы-1.  
Но Мозер не приехал. И не позвонил. Бёк прождал его два часа, потом съездил к нему домой. Там его встретили только темные окна. Служебный телефон Мозера тоже не отвечал. Бёк встревожился и на ночь глядя поехал к племяннице убитого. Переполошил и, возможно, зря напугал бедную девушку, но информация о том, что Мозер тут был и уехал еще ранним вечером, того стоила. Куда же он подевался?  
Подавать машину Мозера в розыск было не самой хорошей идеей, можно даже сказать, плохой, или вообще самоубийственной. Но Бёк рассудил, что уж лучше пусть потом его утром придушит злющий Рихард, которого ночью остановит патруль по пути ко внезапной подружке или от нее (другого повода пропустить Формулу-1 Бёк просто не мог придумать), чем если с ним что-то случилось, а Бёк вовремя не поднял тревогу.  
Поэтому скрепя сердце он отправил по служебным каналам сообщение, что угнана машина комиссара Мозера. И когда ему под утро перезвонили из патрульной службы, Бёк не мог бы сказать, какого из вариантов он больше боится – что Мозер нашелся или что Мозер пропал. Хотя мысленно был уверен, что сейчас услышит в трубке крайне раздраженный голос своего шефа.  
Однако вместо этого патрульный офицер сообщил, что машину Мозера пытались задержать на посту в сотне километрах от Вены, водитель попытался скрыться от полиции, в итоге врезался в дерево и в тяжелом состоянии доставлен в реанимацию. Водитель – не Мозер, даже по описанию не похож. О хозяине машины ничего не говорил, в себя не приходил.  
Бёк вызвал Хэла и отправился на место происшествия.

***  
Особняк Рекса разочаровал. Даже, можно сказать, расстроил. На третий этаж лезть не пришлось, Рекс подкараулил приехавших к обеду гостей, неосмотрительно оставивших за собой открытую входную дверь. Воспользовавшись шансом, он незаметно просочился внутрь, успел всё обнюхать и обследовать и даже стянуть с кухни несколько котлет. Увы, на этом достижения и заканчивались. Хозяином пахло совсем слабо: порог, прихожая и ведущая в подвал лестница, которая упиралась в запертую дверь. По остальному особняку нога хозяина даже не ступала.  
А еще у людей в особняке было оружие. Много, почти у каждого. И еще оно стояло в шкафу. Запах оружия Рекс тоже прекрасность отличал и вполне понимал отличие вооруженного человека от безоружного.  
Рекс немного покрутился около двери в подвал, убедился, что хотя ходят туда-сюда довольно часто, но каждый раз запирают ее за собой. К тому же почти всегда и заходили и выходили одновременно несколько человек. И еще Рекс заметил сидящего сразу за дверью охранника.  
За время слежки в подвал один раз зашли и один раз вышли гости; потом двое привезли с кухни этажерку с едой. И хотя она была достаточно большая – на нижнем ярусе Рекс уместился бы без проблем, но никакой свисающей до пола скатерки к этажерке не прилагалось. А Рекс справедливо полагал, что если спихнет с нижнего яруса пару кастрюль и уляжется вместо них, то люди просто не смогут этого не заметить.  
Еще спустя какое-то время после отъезда гостей из подвала вышло несколько человек и поднялись на верхние этажи особняка. Хозяином пахло только от двоих из них, и тоже едва-едва. Скорее всего, сталкивались с ним они еще вчера.  
Рекс еще немного покрутился, подловил удачный момент и шмыгнул во двор. Уже вечерело, внешнего освещения у особняка не было, и Рекс, не кроясь, еще раз обследовал всю приусадебную территорию. И его усилия были вознаграждены. Садовые гномики привлекли его странным запахом – от них пахло, как из подвала: смесь запахов многих людей и въедливый аромат лекарств.  
Сколупнув лапой одного из подозрительных гномов, Рекс обнаружил под ним вентиляционную трубу. Методично посбивав всё гномьё, Рекс нашел трубу, из которой отчетливо пахло Хозяином. Рекс нагнулся и негромко гавкнул. Подождал пару минут и гавкнул еще. Запах Хозяина стал сильнее, а потом послышался и его голос.  
— Рекс, ты тут?  
Рекс тихо утвердительно гавкнул.  
— Выбрался?! Какой же ты молодец! Удрал от них?! Я и не сомневался!  
Голос хозяина звучал хорошо. Обрадовано, в меру встревоженно, но, судя по голосу, он не был ни болен, ни ранен.  
— Бёк! Сообщи Бёку! Приведи его сюда! Рекс, слышишь? Приведи Бёка!  
Рекс с сомнение покосился на уходящую под землю трубу. Хозяин хочет, чтобы он его тут бросил? Одного среди этих преступников? Как же так?  
Но Хозяину виднее. Тем более, Рекс весьма смутно себе представлял, как они вдвоем с Хозяином смогут арестовать такую кучу вооруженных людей. Хозяин прав. Бёк – это хорошо. Хотя и Хозяина жуть как бросать не хочется, но Надо. Еще одно волшебное слово для Служебных Псов. Такое же суровое, как и Нельзя.  
Рекс вздохнул, утвердительно тявкнул, чтобы дать понять Хозяину, что приказ принят, сделал пару шагов, печально оглянулся на трубу, а потом деловито потрусил к подкопу. Выбравшись на ту сторону, Рекс быстро добежал до конца поселка, немного покрутился, пытаясь сориентироваться, и прямым курсом направился в комиссариат. Бежать предстояло долго. Но комиссариат был таким же его Домом, как и Дом Хозяина, а уж свой Дом Рекс с любого места почует.

***  
В комиссариате царили печаль и уныние. Шел третий день без комиссара. Без обоих. И без шефа, и без Рекса. И хотя на поиски были брошены все силы, результатов всё еще не было.  
Разбивший машину Мозера водитель так в себя и не приходил. Проверка его личности ничего не дала – автомеханик из Зальцбурга, никогда не привлекался, уголовного прошлого не имел. Вернее, почти ничего не дала. Два дня ушли на раскрытие банды из Зальцбурга, занимавшейся разборкой и перепродажей краденых автомобилей. К сожалению, никто из задержанных понятия не имел, как и откуда пригонял машины лежащий в реанимации парень. Всё, что они смогли сообщить – машины от него поступали в среднем один-два раза в неделю, иногда реже. Отдавал он их почти за бесценок, вдвое дешевле, чем остальные авто-воры, поэтому условие «вопросов не задавать» было принято легко и ни разу не оспаривалось.  
Бёк пробил по картотеке хозяев украденных машин – все они пропали без вести. Большинство пропали, отправившись в Вену, но так до нее и не доехав. Поскольку ни один из них в столице так и не появился, в гостинице не регистрировался, ни у друзей, ни у родственников так и не показался – то не было оснований считать, что они пропали именно в Вене, поэтому все эти случаи расследовались местными отделениями полиции по городам проживания пропавших, и никому даже в голову не пришло объединить их в одно дело.  
А картинка вырисовывалась страшная, даже ужасающая. Только по тем машинам, которые еще не были перепроданы через преступную автомастерскую, было обнаружено полтора десятка пропавших без вести автовладельцев. Арестованный хозяин мастерской клялся и божился, что за те три года, что они с ним работают, через руки этого парня прошло чуть ли не около сотни машин. Сотня пропавших людей! И никто не свел дела воедино, не заметил, не спохватился.  
Бёк устало потер виски. Да, не было ни одного трупа. Из тех пятнадцати, что были им известно пофамильно, в трети случаев вообще не заводилось уголовное дело: или пропавший жил один и о нем не заявляли; или накануне поругался с женой, и та подозревала, что он просто бросил ее, сбежав с молодой любовницей; или и до того собирался переезжать, в Вену отправился на поиски работы, а соседи решили, что нашел настолько хорошую, что решил не возвращаться за вещами.  
Но вдуматься только! У них, под носом, или в самой Вене, или в пригороде уже третий год десятками пропадают одинокие автомобилисты, и никто ничего не заметил. И что это? Банда? Псих-маньяк? Куда вляпался Мозер, и что с ним, черт подери!  
Из коридора раздался громкий и требовательный лай. Бёк с Хэлом подскочили почти одновременно. Пока менее быстрый Хэл выбирался из-за стола, радостный Бёк уже вылетел в коридор.  
— Нашелся! Всё-таки нашел... – Бёк заткнулся на полуслове и чуть не упал от толчка налетевшего на него с разгону Рекса.  
Исхудалый, грязный, весть хвост в засохшем репейнике и колючках..  
— Где тебя носило?! Где Рихард?! Что случилось?! – Бёк совсем забыл, что пространно и обстоятельно Рекс ему при всем желании никак не ответит.  
— Гав! – Рекс требовательно потянул его за полу пиджака.  
— Рихард жив! Хэл, видишь, Рихард жив!  
Хэл, запыхавшись, кивнул. Он тоже понимал, что если бы с Мозером случилось непоправимое, Рекс бы так себя не вел, и так бы яростно не тянул их куда-то.  
— В машину, быстрее! И запроси подмогу! И скорую на всякий случай! – Бёк был совершенно уверен, что если с проблемой не справились Рекс с Мозером, то подмога в любом случае понадобится.

***  
Бёк в бинокль рассматривал высокий старинный особняк, обнесенный монументальным забором. Внутри уже были замечены люди с оружием. Возможно, с охотничьим, возможно, у них на него было разрешение. Но пропавший комиссар, плюс поведение Рекса давали достаточно оснований для вторжения и обыска. Только Бёк никак не мог решиться – попытаться для начала мирно постучаться и предъявить ордер на обыск или лучше сразу штурмовать? Если хозяева особняка ответственны за пропажу сотни людей, и у них в руках Мозер, то, наверное, лучше штурмовать... Или так он подвергнет шефа еще большему риску?  
Запертый в машине Рекс наконец ухитрился открыть дверь, вырвался на свободу и пронесся мимо залегших в засаде полицейских.  
— Стоять! – Бёк попытался его поймать, но Рекс и ухом не повел, домчался до забора и нырнул под него.  
— Там лаз! – догадался Хэл.  
— Сам вижу, – огрызнулся Бёк, досадуя, что похоже, решение об операции Рекс принял за него.  
Спустя секунду изнутри ограды раздался заливистый лай. Это и послужило сигналом для начала штурма.

А освобожденный Мозер потом торжественно пообещал Рексу больше никогда не покупать булочки с колбасой у незнакомых и непроверенных продавцов.


End file.
